1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of doors, and to the particular field of covers for door handles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people are reluctant to use public restrooms due to actual or perceived sanitary conditions of those restrooms. However, in some instances, such use is unavoidable.
These people try to avoid touching any surface after they have washed their hands. However, touching a surface of the restroom is nearly unavoidable because the person must touch the handle of the door to exit the restroom.
Some people carry gloves, wipes or the like to use in such public restrooms. Some people take an extra paper towel to use to cover the door handle. All of these techniques work, but are not efficient. Therefore, there is a need for a means and a method for efficiently and effectively covering a handle of a door so a person opening that door can avoid direct contact with the handle.
Covering a door handle is quite effective in preventing a person from contacting the door handle during operation of the door. However, there are times when it is also desirable to clean the door handle and disinfect the door handle. This generally requires a person to carry a liquid spray into a room, spray that liquid onto the door handle and then wipe the handle clean. This procedure requires a person to carry items with him or her for the cleaning procedure. This can be cumbersome and inefficient.
Therefore, there is a need for a means and a method for efficiently cleaning a handle of a door.
Still further, some people wonder when the last time a door handle was cleaned, and even if there is some form of protection for this person, they are uncomfortable touching the door handle. These people are not satisfied by the mere existence of some means for avoiding contact with the door handle.
Therefore, there is a need for a means and a method for efficiently cleaning a handle of a door which can be operated at any time by any user.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a means and a method for efficiently and effectively covering a handle of a door so a person opening that door can avoid direct contact with the handle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means and a method for efficiently cleaning a handle of a door.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means and a method for efficiently cleaning a handle of a door which can be operated at any time by any user.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a means and a method in which long tissues are stored in a dispenser housing superadjacent to a handle of a door. The tissues are dispensed in a known manner but are different from known tissues in that they are long enough to remain attached to the dispenser housing but to also cover a handle of a door. A spray system includes a spray nozzle on the housing and which is oriented to spray fluid from the housing onto the handle of the door.
The door handle protector of the present invention thus places tissues in position for anyone to use a tissue to grasp a door handle and thus avoid contact with the door handle. The protector also includes a spray system that the user can activate to spray cleaning fluid or disinfecting fluid onto the door handle at any time. The tissue can be used to wipe the handle dry. This will be convenient if the protector has run out of tissues. The handle can be cleaned before touching it and a degree of comfort can be obtained.